


The Circus of His Mind

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Abandonment/Age Regression Verse [5]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Separation Anxiety, non sexual nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Q: How does Antoni recover from Tan's almost vacation?A: The same way one falls asleep; very slowly and then all at once.





	The Circus of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Halves of a Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637617) by [talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome). 



> As always, I want to thank my beta and BFF, thirstforfirth, for her continued support and assistance. I'd be lost without her insight and these fics wouldn't exist.

Life after Tan's almost vacation is hard, to put it mildly, for Antoni. He clings to his daddy constantly, crying hysterically and lapsing into Polish if they're forced to be separated for more than a minute.

 

"Daddy will be right back, baby," Tan says. "You stay here and continue to watch the movie, okay?"

 

Antoni nods; he really wants to be good and obey his daddy. However, as soon as Tan leaves, his eyes immediately fill with tears and he jumps off the couch and runs to look for him amidst a frantic string of Polish.

 

"Oh baby," Tan murmurs, cheeks turning pink from embarrassment as Antoni enters the bathroom and climbs into his lap. "I'll be out soon. You can wait in the hall if you want, though."

 

"Okay," he replies sadly as he gets up and settles on the floor in the hallway. 

 

He just knows his daddy is mad at him. And, who can blame him? He'd be mad too if there was somebody clinging to him the way he clings to his daddy like some kind of human koala. Tan finds Antoni curled up in a little ball a few minutes later, chest heaving with sobs and shaking. Antoni looks so vulnerable, so fragile, that Tan's heart throbs with guilt. If there's one thing Tan hates most, it's seeing his baby boy hurting in any way.

 

"Shh, sweetheart," he murmurs, sitting on the floor next to Antoni. "Come here, hmm?"

 

Antoni doesn't need to be told twice as he all but dives into his daddy's lap. Tan stands up, carrying them to the bed after he sees Antoni yawn. The movie can wait; his baby needs to rest. When Antoni wakes later he immediately snuggles closer to his daddy, panicking slightly as he realizes he wet the bed in his sleep. He begins to cry out of shame more than anything else as Tan stirs beside him. He's sure his daddy can feel the wet sheets beneath them by now, and he turns away as he feels his face turn hot.

 

"Did you wet yourself, baby?" Tan's voice is gentle as he places a kiss on Antoni's forehead. "Daddy isn't mad, I promise. Come here."

 

Antoni's only reply is a frantic stream of Polish followed closely by a wave of tears. Tan looks at him in concern; his baby boy only lapses into Polish when he's feeling very, very little or very, very emotional. Sometimes both, if there's enough stimuli, and judging from his flushed, tear-stained cheeks and the damp sheets, that's the case. He gathers Antoni into his arms, smiling slightly in amusement as he makes sucking motions with his mouth. All of the pacifiers are out of reach at the moment, as Tan can't take the risk of letting go long enough to get one, but maybe there's something he can try later.

 

Tan lifts Antoni into his arms after awhile, not caring that his own pajamas have gotten wet by proxy because his little one's well-being is far more important. Antoni lapses into a stream of shaky Polish as they enter the bathroom, Tan holding him close as he runs a bath.

 

"Baby?" says Tan once they're settled in the water. "Can daddy ask you something?"

 

Antoni nods, feeling too little to talk, and waits for his daddy to begin. His head drops onto Tan's chest, needing the closeness it provides.

 

"How would you feel about using pull-ups?" Tan asks. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it might be easier during naps and at bedtime."

 

Antoni thinks this over as his daddy helps him out of the tub a little later and dries him off with a soft, fluffy blue towel. He finally nods in agreement; he'll do anything for his daddy. Tan smiles, tenderly gathering Antoni into his arms and watching in fascination as he begins to make suckling motions again. Maybe now is also a good time to test the idea he'd had earlier, but he's too late. Antoni has just discovered his daddy's nipple, sucking at it almost desperately for a few minutes and turning red as Tan watches. 

 

"Daddy," he murmurs, releasing the nipple and looking up in fear and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I...I know it's wrong..."

 

"Wrong?" Tan looks confused. "Oh, baby, no. You should never feel bad about asking me for anything, okay? Especially if it's something that will bring you comfort."

 

Tears fill Antoni's eyes as he hears this; nobody has ever taken the time to consider his needs or wants. "Daddy..."

 

"Shhh," Tan soothes, tenderly guiding his baby boy's head back to his nipple. "Daddy's right here, little one. Nurse all you want; daddy's not going anywhere."

 

Antoni nuzzles against Tan's chest, latching onto his nipple again with a soft sigh. The urgentness from before has slowed into contented sucking as Tan holds him tightly, eventually drifting off to sleep once again.


End file.
